


Dolce resa

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Direi che ho vinto, no?» gli fece notare l'uomo, apparentemente per caso mentre lo seguiva in cucina. C'era già apparecchiato, ma niente di servito. Notò la pentola, ma il fuoco era spento e, senza dover chiedere, sapeva già dove Levi sarebbe andato a parare. «Evidentemente sì.»





	Dolce resa

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** creampie || **list:** kink
> 
> **Avviso:** sequel ideale di _[Come fosse un attimo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911868)_

Ripensando al passato, una delle cose che avevano fatto più spesso lui e Levi era sfidarsi. All'inizio il loro era stato un rapporto fatto principalmente di competizione – principalmente sullo sport e la resistenza fisica; era iniziata così.  
Anni dopo, con una rottura durata troppi anni e una ritrovata complicità dovuta al caso e forse un po' al destino, Erwin si ritrovava di nuovo nella condizione di poter _giocare_ con Levi.  
«Oggi che scommettiamo?» Levi lo guardava, in piedi di fronte alla sua scrivania; aveva l'espressione apparentemente piatta, ma Erwin vedeva quegli occhi argentei brillare sotto la frangia scura. Il plico fu posato di fronte a lui ed Erwin si grattò il mento.  
«Facciamo chi arriva prima a casa?»  
«Sei banale.» lo rimproverò Levi, ma non era ciò che gli stava trasmettendo coi suoi occhi. «Preferisci la corsa mattutina?»  
L'espressione del compagno, a quell'insinuazione, fu più che eloquente in proposito e lui rise, portandosi il dorso della mano contro le labbra per non farlo troppo forte. Levi, dal canto proprio, lo fulminò, mentre afferrava il plico successivo con le mansioni da svolgere nelle ore successive.  
«Vabbè, a dopo... _capo_.» Levi usò volutamente un tono diverso nel dirgli quella parola, solo per stuzzicarlo un po' e farlo sorridere; anche quello, in fondo, era un gioco tra loro.  
Erwin afferrò i fogli portati dal proprio amante, pronto a controllarli per approvarli.  
Era bello, essere di nuovo complici, di nuovo vicini, di nuovo _compagni_. Era qualcosa che, quando si era visto arrivare Levi alla W.i.n.g.s, non avrebbe mai osato sperare. Certo, avevano avuto le loro motivazioni per lasciarsi – come la giovinezza, la lontananza e qualcosa di simile a delle incomprensioni che si erano enormemente ingigantite con il tempo e il silenzio. Eppure, nel considerare quanto coraggio aveva fatto il primo passo e con quale semplicità, dopo la prima notte insieme, si erano riavvicinati, Erwin capiva che era quello il destino di cui tanto si andava parlando.  
Considerava una fortuna riavere Levi con sé, al proprio fianco. La seconda possibilità della propria vita, per poter rimediare al rapporto migliore che aveva mai potuto desiderare. Forse era stato sbagliato il tempismo, durante la loro giovinezza: si erano incontrati troppo presto, ancora senza un futuro davvero nelle loro mani e questo li aveva allontanati. Ormai, però, quella difficoltà non c'era più.  
Ovviamente il loro non era una storia rosa e fiori; Levi era molto polemico e c'erano spesso delle discussioni, eppure le cose andavano bene. Funzionavano, trovavano la cosa giusta da dire, la soluzione per evitare di litigare in modo violento, per andare d'accordo.  
Erwin si riscosse, tornando nuovamente ai propri doveri: non era il momento di perdersi in quel genere di pensieri.  
  
La porta si aprì e Levi lo accolse con le braccia conserte e un'espressione divertita. «Buonasera, _capo_.» lo prese in giro, calcando nuovamente su quell'appellativo. Erwin alzò lo sguardo azzurro verso l'alto, prima di ridacchiare e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Le ciabatte con il disegno imbarazzante di una giraffa lo attendevano sull'uscio e lui, dopo essersi tolto la giacca e le scarpe, si fece avanti nell'appartamento che ormai condividevano – e che fino a qualche mese prima era stato solo di Levi.  
«Direi che ho vinto, no?» gli fece notare l'uomo, apparentemente per caso mentre lo seguiva in cucina. C'era già apparecchiato, ma niente di servito. Notò la pentola, ma il fuoco era spento e, senza dover chiedere, sapeva già dove Levi sarebbe andato a parare. «Evidentemente sì.»  
Ma non era arrabbiato, il suo tono sembrava più ironico e divertito, mentre l'amante si avvicinava e gli tirava la cravatta, in modo che potesse abbassarsi e le loro bocche potessero congiungersi – la differenza d'altezza, d'altronde, era sempre stata notevole.  
Quando si staccarono, Levi aveva assunto quella sua particolare espressione, con gli occhi già languidi e le gote leggermente rosee. «Ceniamo dopo.»  
Erwin rise appena: entrambi sapevano che non avrebbero proprio mangiato, non prima di aver soddisfatto il loro reciproco desiderio.  
  
Arrivarono al letto tra un bacio e l'altro, Levi che si sedeva ed Erwin che lo seguiva nella corsa, sovrastandolo mentre anche i loro vestiti finivano tutti a terra con qualche movimento ben studiato e collaudato.  
Tornarono a baciarsi, mentre le mani dell'uomo dai capelli chiari accarezzavano il petto glabro di Levi, lo stomaco. «Facciamo chi arriva prima all'orgasmo?»  
«Mi stai... sfidando?» Erwin rispose con un sorriso malizioso, che scosse Levi nel profondo, tanto che lo agguantò con entrambe le braccia per tirarlo a sé, facendoselo cadere addosso con tutto il suo peso. Gli mancò il respiro, ma era abbastanza forte ed Erwin si sgravò da lui quasi subito, rimanendogli tuttavia sopra, a contatto. «Cosa vuoi fare?»  
Era una cosa normale, per loro, dialogare e provocarsi durante il sesso; da adolescenti era stato diverso: erano inesperti e cercavano di scoprire le loro preferenze. Ormai adulti, erano consapevoli di se stessi e dei loro corpi, di ciò che piaceva a uno e all'altro.  
«Facciamo una cavalcata.» Erwin fremette, perché Levi sapeva _esattamente_ come portarlo al limite più in fretta; d'altro canto, non aveva mai nascosto le sue preferenze e avere Levi che si impalava su di sé era, senz'altro, una delle cose che lo mandavano in orbita più velocemente.  
«Scorretto.» lo apostrofò, mentre Levi si stava dedicando a baciargli il collo e la spalla.  
«Tu puoi sempre propormi una sessantanove. Ma non mi va, non stavolta.» Levi soffiò sulla sua pelle, mordicchiandogli i muscoli del braccio. «Che ne dici se ti preparo un po'?»  
«Mhh.» l'idea gli piaceva, era chiaro.  
Erwin si lasciò ricadere di schiena, prima di allungarsi per afferrare il tubetto di lubrificante sul comodino. Levi alzò gli occhi al cielo: non apprezzava particolarmente il liquido freddo, ma andava matto per le sue dita – meno per la sua lingua, considerando la pratica ben poco igienica.  
Quando le dita furono ricoperte da una generosa dose di liquido, Levi si accomodò sul petto dell'amante, le ginocchia poggiate sul materasso vicino alle sue spalle, in modo che il proprio sesso già duro fosse vicino alla bocca di Erwin, in un messaggio piuttosto chiaro.  
Erwin non si fece pregare e, mentre lo penetrava con le dita, gli baciò i testicoli, succhiandoli pigramente. Levi emise un gemito, poi un altro e un altro ancora, cominciando a dimenarsi come era solito fare, andando incontro alle due stimolazioni.  
Si beò dei suoi ansimi e dei suoi gemiti, sentendo l'aspettativa e l'eccitazione crescere di pari passo con la sua erezione e a ritmo con i gemiti di Levi, che si era sollevato e spinto nella sua bocca, tenendosi alla testiera del letto. Aveva il sedere inclinato verso le dita, ma il bacino che si spingeva allo stesso tempo nella sua bocca, in quel circolo vizioso e infinito di piacere e insoddisfazione.  
Ancora qualche movimento, mentre Erwin stimolava il rigonfiamento della prostata al suo interno e Levi si tese, in un gemito che prometteva l'orgasmo. «Basta, basta-»  
La bocca di Erwin rilasciò il suo sesso teso e al limite, umido. «Ti arrendi?» la voce roca mandò un impulso al cervello di Levi che mugolò in risposta, lasciandosi scopare più velocemente dalle due dita. «N-... vaffanculo, Erwin. Sto per venire, ma voglio farlo scopando altro e non le tue fottutissime- _ah_, ah, _ah!_» i tre colpi alla prostata lo fecero tacere, mentre si mordeva le labbra e lo guardava male, ma languido.  
Gli sorrise, estraendo con delicatezza le tre dita con cui lo aveva deliziosamente stimolato fino a qualche secondo prima. Levi sospirò, il corpo tremolante, ma arretrò, scivolando verso il basso con il suo corpo, i testicoli che sfregarono sul sesso di Erwin, facendolo gemere a quel gesto.  
Levi sorrise malizioso, ancora un po' provato e con il sudore che gli colava dalle tempie. «Ora vedrai.» ma Erwin sapeva che entrambi avrebbero felicemente perso la sfida giunti a quel punto.  
Quando Levi lo guidò dentro di sé, Erwin chiuse gli occhi, le mani che andavano in automatico ad afferrare i suoi fianchi, senza tuttavia guidarlo, aspettando piuttosto la decisione di Levi. E poi, d'improvviso, dopo qualche secondo di totale immobilità, anche che il compagno cominciò a salire e scendere su di lui; le mani sul suo petto, le ginocchia sul materasso e il corpo che si muoveva in un ritmo un po' scomposto, cercando l'angolazione giusta.  
«Così... così, così-» sospirò Erwin, gli occhi socchiusi, le dita ancora appoggiate alla sua pelle. Fece scivolare una mano tra le gambe di Levi, prendendo a masturbarlo a ritmo e l'altro aumentò il ritmo. Era agile e ancora piuttosto forte – avevano ripreso a correre la mattina insieme e la cosa aveva giovato a entrambi – e quella performance lo testimoniava.  
Il ritmo si fece più frenetico, mentre Erwin osservava il corpo candido di Levi roseo, madido di sudore e con la pelle d'oca. Il suo pene era al limite, così come il proprio e, proprio mentre Levi risucchiava dell'aria rumorosamente, ecco che l'orgasmo li colse impreparati.  
Gli venne dentro, mentre Levi schizzava sul suo petto, le mani che graffiavano appena la sua pelle nella contrazione del suo corpo – del suo orifizio che si stringeva attorno al suo pene, proprio nel momento dell'orgasmo. Avrebbe potuto fare male, ma Erwin era troppo preso dal proprio amplesso per accorgersene e Levi, con un movimento fluido, lo fece uscire da sé prima di accasciarsi sul suo ampio corpo.  
Erwin, ripreso fiato, gli scostò la frangia scura dagli occhi; Levi lo fissò, lo sguardo vitreo ed esausto. «Domani ci svegliamo prima.» sussurrò. Levi mugolò qualcosa, prima di accoccolarsi meglio su di lui ed Erwin si prodigò a coprire entrambi. Non c'era resa più dolce di quella che gli permetteva di avere Levi tra le braccia.


End file.
